A Kiss Between Friends
by Father Maxwell
Summary: Boss hurts his head, and Stan decides to help him make it better...


Title: "A Kiss Between Friends"

By: boss/stan shipper

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Well, being the pioneer of the Boss/Stan ship (actually, I'm pretty much the ONLY shipper), I thought it would be a good idea to have a fanfic on here that actually is Boss/Stan. The idea for the couple came to me way back in the summer, when Hamtaro first debuted on Cartoon Network. I don't remember what episode it was, but in the end Boss and Stan were holding hands, and thus the ship was born. 

Go ahead and flame me, but remember, all flames will be used to burn Fuu (Rayearth) in my backyard, so if you're a Fuu fan...yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro (thank God). 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'Ey! Is anybody in here?" Stan called into the Ham-Ham clubhouse as he opened the door. At first glance, the clubhouse appeared to be empty, but as Stan ventured further inward, he noticed....was that a butt? Upon further inspection, Stan found that the behind in question belonged to Boss, who had been bent over, apparently looking for something in the cupboard. "Oh, hiya Boss," Stan said, going over to stand next to him.

"Wha - OW!" Boss yelled, the first part because of the surprise of Stan being there, the second because he had banged his head against the top of the cupboard because of the shock. "Ooh," Boss moaned, rubbing his swollen head. "Did you have to come up behind me like that"

"Sorry 'bout that," Stan shrugged. "I was bored at home 'cause our owner took Sandy out for the day, so I thought I'd come down here and see who was hanging out." He quickly glanced around the clubhouse, seeing only Snoozer in his usual spot. "But there don't seem to be anybody hanging out today." He paused. "Want me to get ya something for your head?"

"Uh...sure...thanks," Boss answered, blushing a bit. He could have gotten himself an ice pack; he was used to doing things for himself... Stan returned, carrying a small ice-pack in his paws.

"Here, this'll stop the swelling." Stan held the ice pack against Boss's head. 

"I can hold it myself," Boss said gruffly, moving to smack Stan's paws away, but only hitting the bump on his head. "OOW!" he groaned, and flailed his arms. 

"See, that's why I was holding it for you!" Stan exclaimed, and picked up the ice pack from the floor. He gave Boss a meaningful look before repositioning the ice pack on his head and sitting down in a chair beside him. "I'll hold it 'til the swelling goes down," Stan said gently. "Ok?"

Boss responded with a small nod, looking down at the floor the whole time. There was something in Stan's gentle nature regarding the bump on his head that reminded Boss of Bijou. He imagined for a moment that Stan was Bijou, but the image didn't last. There was something more...right, about it being Stan there holding the ice pack to his head, and not Bijou. 

"So...uh...what were you looking for, anyway?" Stan asked after a few moments.

"What? Oh...um....just an old book."

Stan looked quizzically at Boss. "I didn't know you liked to read. Thought that was more Maxwell's thing."

"Yeah, well, what do you know?" Boss snapped, then immediately calmed down. "Sorry, Stan. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Stan shrugged it off. "It's alright." He was used to Boss's temper over little things, so he didn't take the comment to heart. "Hm...I think the swelling's gone down," he said with a slight twinge of sadness in his voice. Truthfully, he had enjoyed sitting so close to Boss, taking care of him like that. Stan stood up, and removed the ice pack from Boss's head. "Uh...just let me have a look at it," he said, leaning his head closer to Boss's. Quickly, hoping Boss wouldn't notice, he planted a light kiss on Boss's wound, before backing away.

There was a pause.

"Uh...Stan? Did you just kiss me?"

Stan could feel himself blushing furiously. "Well, uh, yeah. It's kinda a reflex with me...every time Sandy gets hurt I always kiss give her a kiss to make her feel better."

"Could you do it again?"

"Say what?"

Boss knew he was making a bold move, but he didn't care. "Yeah...uh...I've never had somebody kiss me when I got hurt before, and, I mean, we're friends...." he trailed off.

"Alright," Stan agreed, sitting back down next to Boss. "After all, what is a little kiss between friends?" He tentatively moved his face closer to Boss's head, but before he knew it, Boss had his arms around Stan's waist and was kissing him on the lips. Stan jumped at first - this was a very unexpected reaction - but he didn't back away. Slowly he closed his eyes and his lips moved against Boss's. Then, suddenly, they pulled apart, both looking shaken. "Uh..Boss? We are just friends, right?" Stan asked.

"Right, we're just friends. So nobody ever has to know about this."

"Right."

Without any further conversation, the two hamsters were wrapped up in each other's arms, laying on the table and kissing, all thoughts of Boss's bruised head forgotten. At one point Stan had to gasp for breath, before being pulled back into Boss's rough kisses. They continued at it, kisses growing increasingly passionate, until --

"Hey guys, anybody in there?" Hamtaro called down the hall leading to the clubhouse. 

"We gotta hide!" Boss whispered to Stan, and both of them leapt off the table and ducked underneath Boss's bed. Within seconds, Hamtaro had entered the clubhouse.

"Oh," he said dejectedly. "Guess there's no one here. What's been going on with all the Ham-Hams, Snoozer?" he asked the sleeping hamster.

"Nothing really..." he said sleepily. "Just a kiss between friends."

"Heke?"


End file.
